


Three Drabbles

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles I wrote based off prompts I found on the Blindfold SPN LJ comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Drabbles

**The Collar**

Gabriel groans as his Grace adjusts itself – reaching out for any source of information on what’s passed since he was last aware, and finding it. In spades.

None of it is anything he wants to know, but it crams itself into him anyway.

He fingers the raised lettering burned into his neck, on vessel and true form alike.

“Still a worm, Raphael.”

Raphael stares down at him. “I thought I should rein you in before you heard about Castiel.”

Gabriel glares back. “Good idea.”

But it’ll take more than a collar to keep him down.

 

**The Price**

At least, Castiel tells himself, he hasn’t found Sam yet.

It isn’t entirely selfless. Yes, he’s grateful that his charges are still free and themselves.

But it also means when Lucifer holds him down, leers at his futile struggles, that it isn’t Sam’s hands or Sam’s face, or Sam’s lips that crush against his own.

It isn’t Sam pushing inside him so hard his body wants to break, and he almost wishes it would as a release from the pain.

It isn’t Sam’s voice, wooing him with promises of love, protection, or jagged reminders that they are, after all, family.

 

**Obsession**

Michael lets him flee. There isn’t anywhere at all that his little brother can hide from him, but it’s best not to give chase when Castiel expects to die if Michael catches up.

And for Sam Winchester to be taken from him and thrust into The Pit.

He settles for watching from afar, quietly impressed as always. It isn’t hard to see why Dean Winchester fell, if you’ll pardon the expression, for Castiel. Why everything Castiel does draws his focus with a hold that will never break.

Michael can relate. He’s simply never acted on it.

At least, until now.


End file.
